elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Nerissa Smith
*Edward *Sævine **Lavinia **Deanna Melvin Yates-Booth I *Baldaryc *Teffienaye |society-place = Prostituert|Bøker = *''Håpets land'' *''Noble liv}}'Nerissa "Nessie" Meelston Smith''' var en prostituert som bodde i Payne, Avalon. Hun var elskerinnen til Melvin Yates-Booth I frem til hans død. Nerissa var blitt gitt en bolig i utkanten av Romjon, hvor hertugen besøkte henne ofte – dette resulterte i Baldaryc og Teffienaye. Til hennes 20-års dag, fikk mannen hennes Nerissa malt. Biografi Temming * Lys Som lystemmer, ser Nerissa kynisk på verden rundt seg. En lystemmer karakteriseres ofte med å være åpne for kunnskap og ivrige søkere av det, men er ofte anklaget for å være arrogante. Nerissa vokste opp i den tro at hun kunne utgjøre en forskjell, men ble lært til å ikke vise kreftene sine – da det ikke lå for hennes sosiale stand å gjøre sådan. Dette ga et lokk på tankene hennes. Tidlig liv Ulikt mange andre prostituerte er Nerissas bakgrunn mer kjent for offentligheten. Hun var datteren av Ethel og Edward Smith, to kjøpmenn – med Ethel bakgrunn i hæren, hvor hun tjente som offiser. Nerissa var enebarn, da Edward ble hardt skadet i en duell – som skadet hans evne til å få barn. Ethel nektet å forlate ham for å få nye barn. Tvangsekteskap Da Nerissa fylte sytten ble hun ektet til Sævine Endover, en sjømann fra Topply. Ekteskapet deres var kjølig og kaldt, og lite trolig å overleve. Det tok ikke lang tid før Nerissa ble klar over faktaene: hun skulle adlyde og tilfredsstille ham på alle mulige måter, mens hun selv skulle være hjemme og være mor til hans barn. Det tok enda kortere tid for henne å få greie på at hennes mann – som seilte over store avstander – hadde en elsker og flere løsunger. Nerissa ble overrasket da mannen hennes en dag brakte med seg en tenåring og et barn til huset deres i Elizz. Nerissa spurte hvem dem var, og han svarte at de var Lavinia og Deanna – to piker han syntes synd på, da deres mor var død. Nerissa la to og to sammen, og forsto at de var hans uekte barn. Nerissa hadde naturligvis innvendinger, men Sævine sa at han hadde levert brev til Albertine Terra samme dag, som hadde godkjent adopsjonen hans: Nerissa skulle bli jentenes adoptivmor, og de to bastardene ble offisielt medlemmer av Smith-familien. Til tross for skammen, kunne Nerissa nå skape en mur mellom henne og Sævine. Denne muren sørget for et enda dystrere ekteskap mellom de to Smith-ene, og Nerissa tilbrakte flere og flere dager hos foreldrene sine. Adoptivdøtrene tok hun med seg, tross det at de var bastarder, for å holde dem borte fra Sævine. Mannen var voldelig og mishandlet henne. En gang valgte endog Nerissa å forlate ungene hos Ethel og Edward mens hun selv skulle ta et oppgjør med Sævine. Faren var imot det, mens moren – som den trente offiseren hun var – mente at Nerissa hadde like mye krav på å bli hørt på som hun hadde ovenfor Sævine. Edward truet endog med å kutte hennes arv om hun satte seg imot mannen hennes – men Ethel svarte at det teknisk sett var hennes arv som utgjorde store deler av ettermælet deres. Nerissa forlot foreldrene for å snakke med Sævine. Ekteskapet tok en tragisk slutt den natten. Natt til 3. oktober i Imperiets 29. år tok Nerissa oppgjøret med Sævine. Hun brakte opp emnene som gjorde ham til en dårlig ektemann og make: hans utallige bastarder, hans mishandling av henne og ungene, hans ustanselige drikking, hans tydelige ikke-interesse for henne … Nerissa fikk ikke sagt mer. Sævine hadde grepet en ildrake og slått henne i tinningen. Han slo henne med den mot magen hennes, og hun prøvde å beskytte den – men da gikk han etter hodet hennes. Da Nerissa beskyttet hodet sitt også, tok han med henne mot ildstedet. Nerissa ønsket ikke å finne ut hva han kom til å gjøre og sparket ham i underkjeven. Mannen skrek av smerte, og mistet henne i bakken. Nerissa tok ildraken og gikk løs på Sævine. Mannen forsvarte seg ved å gripe ildraken i den spisse enden – han brydde seg ikke om smertene – og kastet den inn i ilden. Nerissa løp rundt bordet, og Sævine fulgte etter henne; hun grep en gaffel fra måltidet de hadde hatt tidligere og snudde seg mot ham. Sævine holdt på å løpe inn i henne da hun stakk gaffelen inn i øyet hans. Mannen skrek av smerte og mistet fokuset på Nerissa. Nerissa forlot byen samme natt og dro til Romjon. Suffolk, Romjon På overfarten til Romjon hadde Nerissa spillet seg til ekstra penger, som hun nå skulle bruke på å leie et værelse i den fattige bydelen. Hun hadde vært i Romjon ofte med foreldrene på deres reiser i deres posisjon som handelsmenn, og hun hadde blitt kjent med systemet i byen. De fattige bodde i Suffolk, bydelen hvor det kunne bo opptil tre dusin mennesker i en leilighet. Leilighetene ble i hovedsak driftet av lady Odell, som det ble sagt å kjempe for å fremme de fattige i Romjon. Nerissa landet i Romjon og begynte å spørre seg rundt til bydelen. Suffolk var aldri et sted foreldrene hadde besøkt under oppholdene deres i Romjon, og hun kunne tenke seg at det var slitt og dårlig tilstand der – men ingenting kunne gjøre henne klar for det som møtte henne. Bydelens menn gikk kledd i altfor store klær som hang over de tynne kroppene deres; kvinnene var kledd i kjoler, å bære noe på skuldrene var dessuten forbudt; ungene løp langs rennesteinen enten delvis eller ikke tildekket av klær i det hele tatt. Da hun nådde frem til leilighetene som ble drevet av lady Odell, henvendte hun seg til Bricius Cockram. Mannen var ladyens sekretær og holdt overoppsynet med leilighetene. Nerissa fant det rart at hun ikke bodde blandt de fattige selv, men Bricius sa at lady Odell var et medlem av sosieteten og hadde en fasade å holde oppe for å kunne hjelpe de fattige; det hendte allikevel at hun kom innom for å se hvordan det sto til, men det var ytterst sjelden. Nerissa spurte om hun kunne få leie, og Bricius ledet henne over plassen. Mens Nerissa så seg rundt, så hun at mennene var kledd i lange, svarte skjorter som begynte hvor skuldrene sluttet. Kvinner i fargesprakende klær så frekt på henne mens de sto og røykte. Da Bricius ledet henne inn på det som han kalte for kontoret sitt, ble hun overrasket over hvor skittent det var. Bricius sa at han først måtte gå gjennom noen tester når det gjaldt henne personlig, deretter skulle han legge ved et skjema som angikk hennes personlige historie og annen biologisk informasjon. Nerissa satte seg på en krakk og ventet mens Bricius hentet en flaske øl. Han slo an en enkel tone og snakket litt først med henne. Etter å ha snakket i om lag en halvtime, hadde han fått Nerissa til å bli ganske brisen. Han sa at hun kunne låne sengen hans og hvile ut – reisen og arbeidet som fulgte ville tære på henne. Nerissa var usikker, men gikk til sengen hans. Hun stoppet allikevel i døren og sa at hun ikke kom til å kle av seg, men Bricius insisterte hardt og sa at det var det lureste. Nerissa, som følte seg ute av stand til å si imot, gjorde som mannen sa. Nessie Smith Den følgende dagen satt Nerissa i en kjeller, naken og fastlenket til veggen. Bricius Cockram entret og sa at hun nå hadde vært der inne i en uke, og at det var på tide å gjøre seg fortjent til leiligheten hennes. Hun kom til å dele den sammen med 24 andre menn og kvinner. Nerissa skulle jobbe for lady Odell, og hvis hun ikke betalte leien sin ville Bricius sørge for at hun gjorde det … Nerissa ble stasjonert i Suffolks pub-område, nær sjøen. Hun jobbet sammen med Mary, Anne, Ellis, Kerry og et titalls andre. Oppdraget var enkelt: forfør og ligg med flest mulig bryggesjauere og andre havnearbeidere. Nerissa – nå under pseudonymet Nessie – vandret rundt i en rød og hvit kjole, med det røde håret hennes satt i en stram knute. De gamle klærne hennes var blitt brent av Bricius, og hun var blitt tvunget å gå i den hun nå kom til å bli tvunget til å ta av og på flere ganger i løpet av én dag. Kjolen var røpende rundt livet: den var delt opp på midten og gikk helt opp til toppen av låret. Kjolen hadde dessuten fått Bricius til å bli opphisset, og han hadde ligget med henne før han lot henne gå. Nerissas første kunde var en bryggesjauer fra Pan-Taka. Han var allikevel sammen med to kamerater, og de ønsket alle tre en smak av Nerissa. Hun var avvisende først, nektet å gi seg hen til dem; men etter at den ene av dem slo henne i magen og truet med å bringe henne til nærmeste elv og drukne henne, ga Nerissa etter. Mennene var brutale, og Nerissa kunne ikke gå uten å halte en anelse. Neste kunde var en offiser fra Imperiets hær: Imperiet var ikke særlig likt, og hun kunne ikke fordra tanken på at offiseren skulle legge seg oppå henne. Det hjalp ikke noe mer at mannen var gammel og feit. En vraltende, svett og ekkel kropp holdt henne våken gjennom neste runde – han slo henne dessuten om hun strittet imot ham. Etter å ha ligget med flere bryggesjauere, haltet Nerissa mot et kloster. Broder Oral Oakley-Jock tok imot henne og ga henne en seng for natten. Nerissa trodde at hun ville finne en venn i mannen, men hun tok feil. Selv om munkene skulle leve i sølibat, stoppet ikke det Oral fra å ta henne. Neste dag knabbet Nerissa med seg noen penger fra kollekten og forlot klosteret: hun sverget på å aldri gå inn i et igjen – ikke engang på helligdagene. Suffolk-renselsen Nerissa levde de neste ti årene på gaten og tjente til livets opphold ved å slave for lady Odell og Bricius. Hun og de andre kvinnene hun jobbet sammen med var blitt tvunget til å jobbe til de stupte hver dag. Nerissa hadde blitt gravid tretten ganger i løpet av de ti årene hun jobbet for lady Odell og Bricius. Fem dødfødsler, to spontanaborter, tre aborter (inngrep fra Bricius' side), og tre tilfeller av alvorlig sykdom. Lady Odell hadde sørget for at ungene ble fjernet fra leiligheten Nerissa bodde i, og Bricius hadde fått eventuelle leger eller jordmødre til å "forsvinne" kort tid etter ungens fødsel eller abort. Alt var et spill om profitt, og en mor som måtte passe på ungen sin var ikke en gullgruve – heller en gullsluker, ifølge lady Odell. Da hun én dag fikk en offentlig tjenestemann på kroken, fikk Nerissa greie på et grep som hertug Melvin av Payne hadde i fore: han skulle sette en stopper for prostitusjon i Payne. Mannen mente at det var en vederstyggelighet som måtte bli tatt hånd om. Han hadde derfor satt flere menn og kvinner på saken ved å etablere kommunale bygninger ute på landet, nettopp for dem som hadde falt i unåde av gudene. Nerissa ble glad over disse nyhetene, men mannen var åpenbart sint over at dette hadde stor sannsynlighet for at ville skje – og han lot raseriet få utløp gjennom samleiet Nerissa måtte gå gjennom. I Imperiets 42. år ble Suffolk-renselsen iverksatt. Kvinner som Nerissa og hennes venninner ble brutalt revet bort fra leilighetene i Suffolk, og menn som Bricius ble arrestert – personer som lady Odell ble henrettet, men ikke ladyen selv. Lady Odell var hertugens uekte niese, og han følte at det ikke lå i hans makt å straffe henne: det lå i hertugens tvillingsbrors hender å bestemme: visehertug Yates-Booth. Nerissa ble sint over dette, og forlot Romjon med hat for hertugen over at han ikke myrdet lady Odell. Fattighuset Etter Suffolk-renselsen, hadde reaksjonene blitt kolossale: Imperiets øvrighet var glad for endringene, hertugens vasaller spredte tanken videre, hertugen ble gitt en posisjon hos Patrisierne i Senatet, og hertuginnen ble hans rådgiver. Dette var nyheter som gikk Nerissa hus forbi: hun levde om mulig et hardere liv på fattighuset House of Quirinius and His acolytes hun nå var blitt stasjonert på. Et krav som krigsrådet hadde stilt overfor hertugen for å innføre denne reformen i Payne – da enkelte så på prostitusjon som et nødvendig onde for å tilfredstille menn og kvinners seksuelle lyster – var at medlemmene av huset skulle tjene Imperiet, og da især Avalons flåte. Nerissas oppgave hadde før vært å forføre og holde ut lidelser, nå var det å jobbe seg halvt til døde. Nå skulle hun blant annet vaske og vedlikeholde uniformene til sjøoffiserene – dette innebar å pusse sko og knapper, sy igjen hull. Enn videre skulle Nerissa sy klær til hæren og sjøforsvaret, samt lage stoffet som måtte til. På enkelte områder av bygget skulle hun dessuten fargelegge klærne. I pausene gikk hun og de andre fattiglemmene i en sirkel ute, under kontroll av offentlige tjenestemenn. Dessuten, som tidligere prostituert, var Nerissa offer for trakassering titt og ofte – av begge kjønn. Nerissa ble – sammen med de andre prostituerte (tiggere og annet pakk som hadde befunnet seg i Suffolk) – var det én kvinne som skilte seg ut. Nerissa brukte ikke lang tid før hun så at det var lady Odell. Hun var blitt sendt til fattighuset. Da Nerissa kom bort til henne og spurte, gjorde hun det dessuten ikke uten et visst snev av hovering. Odell svarte standhaftig, uvillig å la seg pille på av Nerissa, at hun hadde blitt sendt hit fordi hun tok seg av slike som Nerissa og hennes venninner. Dette forarget Nerissa, og hun angrep kvinnen. De slåss i flere minutter før noen rev dem fra hverandre. Nerissa nektet allikevel å gi seg og bet vakten i hånden. Uten å vite det, rev hun av soldaten en finger. Hun kastet seg over Odell på nytt og begynte å kvele henne. Før det svartnet for Odell, ble Nerissa slått i bakhodet med en batong. Nerissa tilbrakte de neste ukene i en celle under bakken. De følgende ukene unngikk lady Odell Nerissa på alle mulige måter, frem til det én dag ble for mye for henne. Bygningen hadde også fått i krav å lage stearinlys, og farge disse. Lady Odell gikk i retning av disse; i et uaktsomt øyeblikk fra vaktene, kastet hun seg utfor og oppi det glovarme karret med flytende stearin. Liket hennes ble trukket ut for sent. Nerissa ble mistenkt for trakassering, og ble derfor satt i cellene igjen – denne gangen for to måneder. Løsrivelse Da Nerissa hadde jobbet på fattighuset i ytterligere ni år, ble hun kjøpt ut – i en alder av 42 år. Hun visste ikke at det var mulig, og hun undret seg over hvem som hadde gjort det. Da direktøren av fattighuset kunngjorde hennes løssettelsesdato, fikk hun også vite kjøperen: Margaret Bootstock. Nerissa undret på hvem det var, da hun ikke kjente noen ved det navnet; dessuten fikk hun greie på at denne 'Margaret' hadde kjøpt ut Nerissas venniner fra tiden i Romjon: Mary, Anne, Ellis, Kerry. Da dagen kom, ble de fem kvinnene plukket opp i en kjerre. Kusken overrakte direktøren kjøpesummen før han satte seg med damene og kjørte dem fra fattighuset. Kusken kjørte kvinnene til et enormt gods ute på landet, og den som mottok dem var en mann i røde og svarte klær. Kvinnene spurte engstelig hvor Margaret var, og mannen svarte at Margaret Bootstock aldri hadde eksistert, men var et navn han opererte under ved denne transaksjonen. Han var Melvin av Payne. Kvinnene falt ned på knærne umiddelbart for hertugen. Hertugen sa: "Takk, Hush, du kan gå nå." Kusken nikket, og satte kjerren fra seg før han gikk inn i huset via en bakdør. Hertugen inviterte kvinnene inn på godset, hvor en tjener ga dem forfriskninger. Hertugen fortalte kvinnene at han hadde kjøpt dem fri av den enkle grunn at han ønsket å vite hvordan det var å jobbe for Odell. Han hadde planer om å skrive en bok, og ville vite hendelsene og forholdene de opplevde, på nært hold. Nerissa spurte hvorfor de ''var valgt; hertugen lo før han svarte at det var et vanlig ønske å leve videre i folks sinn, og derfor ville han skildre det han hadde gjort for å hjelpe de prostituerte. Nerissa sa øyeblikkelig at hun ikke følte seg reddet. Utover kvelden hørte Melvin på hennes utsagn og noterte dem: hennes barndom, ekteskap og reise til Romjon. Nerissa beskrev hele livet sitt den natten, og Melvin følte at han var kommet nærmere den standen han var så ulik fra. '''Arbeid med Melvin' Nerissa hadde steget langt fra rollen som undertrykt handelskone med bastarder som barn, til en tilbaketrukken kvinne i en villa. Nerissas dager på villaen var ensformige, men følsomme. Melvin hadde ikke løyet når det gjaldt boken: han ønsket å vite alt om Nerissas liv, han ville gi de prostituerte et ansikt. Nerissa og hennes venninner bodde der lenge og snakket ut om livene sine. Disse knyttet båndene deres, og da de kom til fattighuset kom de til kjernen. Nerissa la ut om hennes opplevelser der – groteske og grufulle – og da hun kom frem til da hun angrep lady Odell, kom det frem at det var Nerissas venninner som hadde fått henne ut av cellene under bakken på så kort tid. Nerissa og Melvin utviklet et forhold som gradvis vokste til å bli noe mer. Hun visste at mannen var gift, men det var gitt kun i vitne av gudenes heslige tjenere – da tenkte hun på mennesker som broder Oral. Nerissa ville allikevel ikke gifte seg, da hun hadde et så dårlig syn på ekteskapet – etter hennes opplevelser med Sævine. Nerissa håpet at hertugen ville gå fra hertuginne Albertine, men det var bare en ønskedrøm: Melvin hadde forpliktelser, tross alt. Arbeidet med Melvin gikk raskere hvis de ikke var innesperret på et trangt rom, så Nerissa snakket fullt ut når de gikk lange turer i villaens hage. Det var også disse gangene at Nerissa drømte om en verden da det hele var annerledes: at hun selv var en alminnelig borger, og ham en borger; en tid hvor hun og ham kunne være samme, uten forpliktelser, lover og sosiale skiller som holdt dem på hver sin side. Melvins arbeid var kommet til en slutt i Imperiets 56. år. Informasjonen var samlet inn, og boken Proletarene av Avalons skyggesamfunn ''var blitt en bestselger. Kritikerne kalte den en tendensroman, og man begynte å se på lignende etater rundt om i Avalon, ikke bare fattighuset i Payne. Nerissa og hennes venninners historier hadde blitt kokt ned til tre individer, som til sammen skapte et drama som hadde sjokkert selve keiserinnen. '''Senere liv' Etter utgivelsen av Melvins bok, fikk Nerissa en andel selv; venninnene – som hadde giftet seg og stiftet familie, og etterlatt henne i villaen – fikk like stor andel av inntekten som henne. Nerissa og Melvin møttes flere ganger, og da han kom med et frieri ovenfor henne, avslo hun. Melvin kunne ikke forstå hvorfor, men da svarte Nerissa at selv om hun ikke kjente henne ville hun ikke at hertuginne Albertine skulle miste sin make. Melvin sa at han var villig til å gå fra Albertine for Nerissa, men hun nektet å la ham gjøre det mot Albertine. Dette stoppet dem allikevel ikke fra å ha et utenomekteskapelig forhold. Nerissa fødte tvillingene Baldaryc og Teffienaye da hun var 49 år gammel, og oppdro dem i lag med tjenerne og Melvin, som elsket de uekte barna sine høyere enn sine egne sønner og døtre. Nerissas barn vokste opp på Villa Smith, hvor Nerissa bodde frem til sin død – det eneste stedet hun følte var bra nok for å gjemme seg fra offentligheten, men samtidig være sammen med Melvin. Category:Tredje Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Tredjestanden Category:Prostituerte Category:Familien Smith